Nothing
by chelseadenisse
Summary: Kagome hears something she's not supposed to. So she runs. There she stumbled across our favorite Ice Hearted Lord. 4 months later, everything changes. One Shot!


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"Kagome means nothing to me" InuYasha was telling Kikyo, too caught up in his emotions towards her to notice that I was behind them, hiding behind a tree.

I felt tears burn in my eyes and I stepped back. I don't know why I followed InuYasha, I knew where he was going and I more or less knew that I would leave heartbroken. But I did it anyway, maybe there was some part of me that hoped he would choose me but that was foolish of me. Who was I to compete against the great Lady Kikyo? His first and only love?

I finally had enough when they leaned into each other in a passionate embrace. I couldn't take it anymore, I was destroying my own heart by watching them. So I did the only thing I could. I ran.

I didn't care the amount of noise I made, I just ran as fast as I could. I heard my name faintly from behind me, probably from InuYasha but I ignored it and ran faster. Pretty soon I heard my name being called again but closer. I didn't want him to catch up but I was no match for his demonic speed. I turned around and fired an arrow, good thing I remembered to bring my weapons.

I didn't fire it at him, of course. I fired it at a tree to fall in his way so he would be delayed. I took it as my opportunity to run again. I turned sharply to the left, and tripped into a small river.

I cursed softly under my breath. I wasn't one for cursing but the heartache and adrenaline were taking it's toll on me. What should I do? Go back to Sango and the others was out of the question since I had no idea where I was plus I didn't feel like seeing InuYasha.

_InuYasha._

I suppose I couldn't blame him for anything. It's not his fault he sees me as nothing more than a shard collector, or I suppose now he sees me as nothing. Part of me is glad he had said that, now I know where I stand. I can stop fooling myself now.

I sighed and got up. But as soon as I did, my back hit the bark of a tree roughly, hands around my neck, choking me. I gasped out a breath and looked at my attacker, my gaze was met with glowing red eyes and purple markings.

"S-Sesshomaru" I gasped out, my hands went up to my neck, trying to pry his arms away but they wouldn't budge.

He growled, his fangs showing "What does InuYasha's wench think she's doing near my camp" he said, tightening his grip on my neck.

"I'm s-" I coughed "sorry, I stumbled here by…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence, the grip was making me dizzy. My eyelids slowly drooped down.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a small voice called and I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. Rin walked towards Sesshomaru and looked up at him with big curious eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her "What are you doing here, Rin? I told you to stay back" he loosened his grip on my throat, enabling me to breath again.

Rin smiled guiltily "Rin heard Lady Kagome's voice" she said and smiled up at me, ignoring that Sesshomaru was suffocating me "Can Rin keep her to be friends with?" she asked hopefully at him.

Sesshomaru let me go, causing me to slid down to the ground, coughing. "No, InuYasha would come looking for her. I don't want to deal with him and his childishness"

"No!" I spoke hoarsely "I don't want to go back to him" I didn't. It would be too awkward. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku would survive without me for a while. I'd come back when I was good and ready.

Sesshomaru looked at me "Hn" he said and walked back to what I was assuming was their camp "Come Rin, bring your new pet with you"

_Pet?_ I thought bitterly. But I didn't feel like talking back and instead I followed Rin to their campsite. It was rather lonely. Three fished were burning near the fire, Jaken was sleeping near it as well and Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree at the end of the little clearing, cold even to his companions. This would take some getting used to.

**~*(Time Skip)*~**

That incident happened 4 months ago. Now, I was living with Sesshomaru and Rin in his palace. He used to be very cold, never saying more than one word to me and prohibiting me from entering any room in his house, little by little though, he began treating me more of a companion then an unwanted guest. A few weeks ago, we mated.

I was surprised as well. The great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, known for his hatred for humans,_ mated_ one? I suppose he did it because he needed to feel a sense of control over me, I never was very cooperative with him beforehand, much to his annoyance. He never showed any sign of romantic feelings towards me before we mated either, except maybe being a bit protective, he wouldn't allow me to go out anywhere without him or a guard.

Ever since we mated, I've been very submissive and I could tell by the small smile that he reserves just for me that it pleases him. I learned a lot from him, for example, how possessive inu's are to their mates. Honestly, I helped a villager once and he hugged me out of gratitude but fled quickly upon hearing Sesshomaru's dark growling.

I giggled at the memory and put on a silk kimono that was laid on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror, there was a mark on my neck, Sesshomaru had called it a mate mark. He bit me during the mating and it resulted into this permanent mark. Granted, it had taken 2 months to get over InuYasha but I did eventually and now I'm happier without him, though sometimes I miss him, he _was_ my best friend after all.

"Mate" Sesshomaru said as he entered my room, without knocking I noticed with a roll of my eyes.

"What did I tell you about that, my name's Kagome" I said as I turned around and jumped once I realized how close he really was.

He glared down at me "You are my mate, so I shall call you mate" he growled as he wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent.

Sesshomaru was like that. He could be cold yet loving at the same time. I had grown to love that about him, as I did with a bunch of his other qualities. Funny how we went from him choking me to hugging me.

Sesshomaru stiffened and tightened his hold on me protectively "The half-breed's here" he said angrily "Stay here" and before I could protest he was gone.

I chewed my lower lip, if I disobeyed he'd be really angry but if I didn't, who knows what he'd do to Inuyasha. No matter how much InuYasha hurt me, I still wanted him safe. Same with my friends. I was planning to go back to them a week or two after Sesshomaru and Rin had taken me in but I decided to stay and hadn't gone looking for them either.

I went to the door, I loved Sesshomaru but I was still the stubborn girl I was 4 months ago. I opened my door and made my way to the entrance.

"Kagome-sama?" I heard and turned around, there stood Rin with a slightly confused expression "What's going on?"

I smiled, she had become like my adoptive daughter during my time here "Rin, go to your room and don't come out, ok?" I said lovingly, not wanting her to see anything incase it got violent, and knowing InuYasha, it _would_ get violent. She nodded and ran back to her room. I took a deep breath and walked down the staircase.

"Give her back, you bastard!" I heard the rough voice that could only belong to InuYasha.

I saw Sesshomaru standing with his back towards me, he said nothing but by his position I could tell he was ready to fight.

I saw Sango, Miroku and Kirara were ready to battle as well. Shippo was looking around frantically until his eyes stopped on me "Kagome!" He yelled happily.

I froze and saw Sesshomaru turn to me and his eyes narrowed angrily. I took a step backwards, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Kagome" InuYasha breathed in relief, most likely happy I was alright. He began to run towards me but was stopped by a fist colliding with his face. He flew across the room "What the hell?"

Sesshomaru stood in front of me and growled possessively "Stay away from my mate"

Everyone froze and finally Sango snapped out of it "Mate?" she asked softly, unsure she had heard him right.

Inuyasha shook with anger "How dare you mate her" he said and flew towards him "You don't deserve her"

Sesshomaru growled in anger, his eyes bleeding red and swiped at him with his poison claws, narrowly missing.

I watched silently, tears brimmed and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch my best friend and the man I loved fighting "_Stop!_" I yelled. It worked, both of them stopped and stared at me as did my friends "Inuyasha, I willingly mated him and you can't say he doesn't deserve me because he does. At least I mean something to him!" Tears slowly slid their way down my cheeks.

Sesshomaru brought me to him and stroked my hair. He wasn't good at showing sympathy or worry but this was as close as it would get and I accepted that. I smiled up at him to show him I was alright.

Shippo who was silent through everything spoke "But what about us? Don't miss us?" he said, his tone dripping sadness.

I looked at him sympathetically "Of course I miss you guys. But I love Sesshomaru and I want to stay here" I said, wiping away my tears. Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and I knew that was his way of saying that he loved me too.

Inuyasha looked down "I didn't mean what I said that day" he mumbled softly "But if you're happy here then fine. I'll be back to visit you, though, so be prepared" he said and walked towards the door "Oh and Sesshomaru, hurt her and I'll kill you. Also, make this place easier to find, will ya? I spent four months tracking this place down" he said and walked out.

Sesshomaru glared at him coolly "I would never hurt my mate" as he said this Sango, Miroku and a teary eyed Shippo followed Inuyasha out, but not before hugging me goodbye.

After they were gone, Sesshomaru leaned down and captured my lips with his. The kiss was rough yet loving and when we finally pulled away he picked me up and took me to our shared room. I giggled as he flung me on the bed.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and spoke my name for the first time, he was always calling me either wench, pet, or-a newer nickname-mate "Kagome" he said huskily and kissed me again then spoke three words I never thought I'd hear come directly out of his mouth "I love you"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**-Chelsea**


End file.
